


【索香】落地开花

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 山治见闻色爆炸了而引发的一段艳事
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	【索香】落地开花

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向，时间线架空。  
> 私设如云，逻辑不自治。  
> OOC属于我，原设属于尾田。

山治发现了一件有意思的事。

他正坐在一个小木桌前，桌子上放了一堆瓜子。有葵瓜子，黑瓜子也有红瓜子。他拿起一颗，用门牙轻轻一磕。轻轻旋转角度，用柔软灵活的舌头一卷，一颗小巧圆润的葵瓜子就入了肚子。小小一颗瓜子，嚼着嚼着还挺香的。山治一手夹着烟托腮，一手拿瓜子，速度如云，很快面前就堆满了干燥的瓜子壳。  
远方是路飞乌索普以及乔巴一如既往地闹成一团。路飞手里捏着一大串红色的鞭炮，手上炸得噼里啪啦响。他们的船长倒是开心了，乌索普和乔巴一边大喊着“你不要过来啊啊啊”一边跑。闭着眼睛跑，跑着跑着倒还和路飞撞到一起了，鞭炮在头上炸着，硝烟和红纸铺满了一身。简直比三国还乱。

有意思的事情是……

他目光投向坐在桌子对侧的绿发男子。  
他们船上的肌肉剑士，在桌子前端正坐好，平时不离身的几把刀侧倚在桌子边缘。而他，则是一脸郁郁地不知道嚼着什么东西。面前同样放了一堆瓜子，只有零零散散几瓣不完整的瓜子壳。一看就是被人在嘴里咬得不成型然后吐出来的，和山治面前利落的瓜子壳形成鲜明对比。  
有点意思，这个绿藻头居然不懂得如何吃这种零食。

这次他们航行到达了一个春岛。  
不大不小的一个岛，岛上生活平和静谧。人们都很热情好客，草帽一众很快就和岛上的人们打成了一片。这个岛的记录需要一个星期。恰好这段时间是岛上人们一年里最重要的节日，很多庆典也很多宴会。他们干脆租了一个小院子住了下来。  
过节期间总是有特别多美味的食物。他们的船长路飞每时每刻都吃得像个球一样，他们美丽的航海士在旁边数着船长的食物支出黑了几次脸。山治也跟着学习了不少新鲜的菜式，摩拳擦掌打算以后做给大家尝尝鲜。  
岛上的人们特别懂得物尽其用。只要是能入口的，都能想出方法做成好吃的。这些瓜的籽，放别的岛上只会被当成垃圾扔掉，最多是留着当种子。在这个岛，居然发明出了用香料炒完当零食的吃法。山治觉得好玩，试了几粒，就买了几包回去。娜美桑和罗宾酱挺感兴趣的，于是他自然将质量最好的那包瓜子分给了她们。

至于其他人？嗯？除了女士以外的其他人有必要去挂心吗？山治鄙夷。无视乌索普在旁边“好歹请你关心一下吧”的吐槽。  
他们的船长看见不是肉，马上扁着嘴掉头走了。别的同伴看上去兴趣也不大，只有乌索普来要走了一包。面前这个绿藻头，居然意外地对这种小零食有点兴趣。用他的话说是，看着还挺下酒的。

这是什么？被酒腌满大脑的绿藻的直觉吗？  
山治用鼻子喷出一口烟，结果还是分了点瓜子给面前这人。  
只是没想到，他们船上的剑士居然，不懂得嗑瓜子。哈！哈！哈！

托腮看着索隆的山治面上笑意越来越显，感觉下一秒就要放声大笑了。  
坐在对面的人脸色铁青，警告似地“喂”了一句。  
反而逗得金发男子抱着肚子，在桌子前“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”笑到直不起腰。有可以嘲笑索隆的机会，放过了他就不叫山治了。  
笑得索隆的脸色越来越黑，他愤恨地将嘴里的瓜子连籽带壳嚼烂吞入腹中，就要拿着刀和船厨来一场生死对决。对面笑得喘不过气的人突然捂着胸前，猛烈地咳嗽起来，咳得脸色通红。  
“厨子？” 索隆手上的动作止住了，疑惑发问，眼里却划过一丝不易察觉的关心。  
“咳咳咳……没事……没事……” 山治咳得直不起腰，摆了摆手，“不小心被……口水呛到了。” 

抬起头的眼里却一片湿润。

索隆被那潮湿的蓝色眼睛一扫，配上那潮红的耳根。呼吸一窒，竟是有点想入非非。这几天都被山治躲着，他守夜的时候，山治就躲在寝室里；他进厨房，就被山治用酒打发出去。平时几乎天天都要做的，现在憋了几天也是让血气方刚的青年有点难受。

索隆眼色微变，正想说点什么。  
却见金发男子站起身，居高临下地看着他们船上的剑士，调笑道：“难不成绿藻头是在关心我吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈？” 用着一如既往欠扁的语气，他知道这样会惹恼索隆。  
“什么？！” 索隆马上持刀出鞘：“谁会关心你这个臭厨子啊！来打一架啊！”  
山治脸色通红，像是笑的，也像是咳出来的。他说：“打架就免了，你好好琢磨怎么磕瓜子吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。” 又看了一眼气得青筋暴凸的索隆，“我先回船上了，还有些事。”

山治潇洒挥了挥手，甩下索隆，发挥他引以为傲的腿功回船上去了。只是刚跑到没人看到的地方，他的表情就有点绷不住了。脚步都有点跌撞，脸色嫣红，止不住的汗滴从额头上滑落。  
回到船上，装作若无其事地跟正在喝红茶守船的布鲁克打了个招呼，山治就躲进了寝室。刚关上门，他就抑制不住口中的呻吟声。

“嗯啊……可恶……可恶……” 山治靠在门板上，捂着嘴不断地颤栗着。柔软的金丝滑落下，被挡住的眼里是一片湿润的春情。他感觉到一个熟悉的滚烫肉体贴上了自己，一个粗壮的坚挺抵上了入口。  
耳边有灼热的呼吸气息，听见的是熟悉的耳坠碰撞声。山治目光涣散，伸手茫然地往身后一捞，却只摸到了空气。然而身体的感受是如此地真实，从刚才开始就是。从刚才开始就感觉到有一双粗糙的手熟练地捻揉着胸前的乳头，时而是粗大的指节夹着乳首拧动，时而用指甲轻挠着他充血勃起的乳头那个小洞。如此轻易地就挑起了他身体的情欲，让他刚刚在索隆面前差点掩饰不住表情，落荒而逃。

“快住手……混账……混账绿藻头……唔……” 尽管身后空无一物，他却真真实实地感受到了粗大阴茎在身体内进出的快感，每一下都碾过他敏感的腺体，操得他双腿颤抖。即使将身体的重量全部靠在门板上，也阻挡不了他不断地摇着头，双腿无力顺着门板往下坠。

即使说着阻止的话，但他也没法阻止发生自未来的事情。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

几天前，草帽一众遇到了非常难缠的敌人。他们打了一个异常艰难的仗，山治更是胜得非常惊险——他将见闻色发挥到了极致才将敌人击败。事后他头疼欲裂了很久，然后从某个时刻起，他就开始感受到来自未来的事情。  
不是其他事，而是他山治，和索隆在未来进行的情事。他的见闻色将他在未来的感受投射到了现在的感官上了。

第一次是在烹饪晚餐的时候，莫名感觉到有一双熟悉的手握着他的阴茎开始揉动。他正想扭头踢飞索隆，却发现身后空无一人。与此同时，那只手却揉开他前方本应用来排精的小孔，借着他前方吐出来的黏液，用粗糙的指腹揉着他的尿道口。陌生的快感，和随时有可能被异物插入尿道的恐惧，使他按着料理台的手不断地颤抖。  
他找不到是谁在捣乱，只听见索隆在耳边喊着“厨子”。  
最后他咬着自己的衣袖，在属于自己的厨房里被玩弄得射了出来。仿佛被不存在的鬼魂亵玩一样。

然后他去找索隆打了一架。  
喝着酒被莫名其妙踢翻在地上的索隆：？

第二次是深夜。  
睡到一半突然醒来，同伴们都在熟睡着。  
身前无人，他却感受到一个滚热湿润的舌头贴在了他后穴，肆意舔舐着。粗糙的舌苔扫过他敏感的粘膜，只需要轻轻地舔一下就能让他捂紧嘴巴弓起身子呜咽。他坐起来将柔韧的身躯蜷缩起来，将自己裹在被子里面疯狂地摇头，却仍然摆脱不了来自私密处的快感。  
恍惚间他好像“看”见了来自未来的画面闪回，是比现在要稍成熟一些的自己和索隆。自己躺在床上，像是把自己作为猎物而虔诚地献给神的信徒一样，亲手将自己柔软的身躯彻底打开。他身着无物，双手掰着大腿，将颤抖的大腿压向自己的胸膛，极大程度地将流着水的嫣红后穴暴露给面前绿发的男子。即使被舔得脚趾痉挛，白皙的大腿被自己掐出红痕，他也还是翻着白眼承受着极度的快感。  
来自未来的闪回只是一瞬间，山治眨了眨眼，面前还是只有自己一个人。他将自己卷起来，却无法逃避身体的感受。眼前的空无一人，和灵活舌头刁钻的刺激，形成荒谬的错位感。明明现实中并没有被接触到，身体感受到的莫名快感却让他的阴茎勃起贴在腹部。他避无可避，在床上颤抖着，前端流着水的阴茎也一抖一抖地吐着清液。

被舔得快射的时候，身上感官收到的刺激就没了。他发出一声不知庆幸还是可惜的叹息，空虚地在床上蜷缩成一团。他抱着被子，下身蹭了蹭，最后认命似地自己打了出来。用来擦白浊的纸巾还得一大早鬼鬼祟祟地拿出去扔了。

瞭望台上守完夜正在睡觉的索隆再度被一脚踹翻。  
索隆：？？？

后来他又经历了几次相同的事。时间有长有短，山治逃也逃不掉，找也找不到。  
烦不胜烦。  
于是山治找到了乔巴。当然没有说具体的情况，而是将事情遮遮掩掩地讲着。  
刚说一半乔巴就恍然大悟去找书，翻了一会书乔巴解释了：这是见闻色失控，即使在医学记录历史上也是非常少见的病例。因为人在极其危险的时刻不是会促发潜能嘛，见闻色促发过度就会失控。医书上寥寥几个案例，有人能感受到未来受伤的痛楚，也有人感受到吃饭时的味觉。基本上会在几天内恢复正常。

他们船上的船医合上书，好奇地问：“山治你感受到了什么？”  
山治：“………………我操。”

山治尴尬一笑：“当然是感受到了和美丽的女士接吻啊呵呵呵。”   
乔巴：“喔喔那不是很好吗！这不就是山治君你多年的愿望吗！！” 单纯的小驯鹿快乐地蹦了起来。  
山治：“……是是是。” 转身就走。

乔巴在原地独自琢磨了好一会，突然发现盲点：“啊山治君感受到了和美丽的女士接吻都没有流鼻血！！！他的鼻血病一定是全好了！太好了山治君！！！我好为你开心啊呜呜呜……”

……太好了？怎么可能会好！！  
此时将自己关在寝室内的山治将未来的自己和索隆骂了好久。  
而他现在却无法抵挡那灭顶的快感。他跪坐在地上，剧烈喘息着，来自未来的淫靡情事投射到自己的感官身上，真实得像是每一次和索隆的情事一样。  
废话，本来就是来自未来的感受啊。山治无力地想着，不行，快够了……不能再射了。满含情欲通红的眼眸里是细碎的泪，他双手按着下体的昂挺，小腹肌肉不断地抽搐着。后穴也可怜巴巴地滴着水，可惜感受到的快感是来自于未来的，现在的他并没有任何东西塞着后穴，只能任由分泌出来的清液濡湿了他平时干净整洁的黑色西裤。  
“要射了……呜……索隆……” 山治无力地揪着裤裆处的布料，和未来的自己同步，再一次射出了白浊的精液。  
“呜……够了……” 头发凌乱的金发男子面色嫣红，瘫软在寝室门前，眼眸湿润得像是能滴出水一样。他剧烈地喘息着，后穴疯狂痉挛着，仿佛也在吮咬着某根粗长的性器一般。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

今晚布鲁克守船。  
于是山治换好衣服，又回到了岛上。过了零时就是岛上那个每年最重要的节日了。平时在集市上摆摊的都早早就收拾好了。有的是回家和家人好好坐下吃顿饭，有的是去参加岛上热闹的庆典。走在路上能看到四处放着五彩斑斓的烟花以及噼里啪啦的红色炮仗。满地都是红色碎纸，空气中弥漫着硝烟的味道。

节日时要和最重要的人一起度过啊，这样接下来的一年才会好好地一直在一起。收拾摊位的大叔一边如此说着，一边扬起了迫不及待想回家的温暖笑容。  
“啊是吗？？！！娜美桑我来了~~~ ❤ ” 在一旁抽着烟帮忙的山治哪听得这话，一听就开始想入非非了。飘飘然地旋转着回租住的小院子，边走着还边在进行着幸福的妄想——  
如果今天和娜美桑一起度过，接下来的一年是不是会幸福地一直在一起呢？罗宾酱我也可以！如果是两个一起那就最好了。天啊，娜美桑和罗宾酱该不会因为要抢着和我在一起而打起来吧？我真的是一个罪恶的男人~~  
如此这般遐想着，连喷出的烟都是粉红色的心形。结果回到小院子看见的只有索隆一个。

“啊……” 山治的失望简直肉眼可见。

“什么？” 院子中央铺了块大布，上面放了个酒瓶和酒杯。索隆捏着酒杯坐在地上，欣赏着头顶的烟花。  
“怎么只有你这个绿藻头啊。” 看见索隆，山治哪会有好脸色。山治嫌弃地撇嘴，“他们呢？”  
“出去参加庆典了。” 索隆仰头，将小酒杯里的酒一口喝了，“据说今晚会有盛大的宴会，还会在节日前倒数。他们说会等到凌晨倒数完了再回来。” 

“哦。那你这个绿藻头就在这里被酒腌死吧，我去找他们了。娜美桑我来了~~~❤ ” 山治转身，正要旋转着出去找伙伴们，却被身后飘来的声音打断了。  
“不做吗？” 索隆低沉的声音从身后传来。  
“做……做什么？” 山治这几天烦得很，都躲着索隆走。低下头，烦躁地点燃了根烟。  
“我们不是好几天没做了吗？” 随意地坐在地上，抬头以仰视姿势看着山治的索隆，却一点不显弱势。又一个烟花飞上天，在天空中盛开。缤彩的光一瞬即逝，索隆的眼睛亮得很，似是能灼伤人一样。  
“好几天没做了，我想做。” 索隆盯着山治，是属于野兽的掠夺眼神，光是被紧盯着就感觉有点喘不过气。  
山治也抽着烟静静回视，半点没有示弱。然后他笑了。  
山治咬着烟低头笑：“笨蛋绿藻头。” 他歪了歪头，看向地上的那盘瓜子，像是象征意义一样放在那里，没有被碰过。

“明明是连瓜子都不懂得磕的笨蛋家伙……”

索隆捏起一颗瓜子，举着放在眼前看了会。像是在看瓜子，又像是在借着看瓜子的视线在看山治。他将瓜子放进嘴里：“那你来教我吧。”   
目光紧盯着山治的唇不放，索隆伸出舌头，舌尖上躺着一颗瓜子。  
“……” 明明没有接触，唇上却像是被目光灼伤一样。山治抿了抿唇，一瞬间只觉得口干舌燥。  
“不来吗？” 身体没有动作，野兽的目光却更加的灼灼逼人。  
“服了你了。” 山治轻笑着扔了烟，抱着脖子跨坐在索隆身上。修长的手指拨弄了下金色的耳坠，微风吹过，天空中又炸开一个金色的烟花。

索隆强劲有力的手臂环住了他的背，暧昧地抚摸着。从瘦削结实的肩胛骨，顺着完美的弧线划到了臀缝。山治敏感地抖了抖，索隆被逗得笑了出来。  
“笨蛋绿藻头。” 山治捏着索隆的下巴摇了摇，目光相对，双方眼里都是隐忍的情欲。山治轻轻地啄了下索隆柔软的唇，一触即离。哼了一声，索隆似是不满足一样，在山治退走时迎上。  
两人的唇舌交缠在一起。山治环着索隆的脖子，柔软的舌探进了索隆温热的口腔里，卷走了那颗瓜子。  
柔软的双唇依旧贴在一起。两人呼出的温热气息，马上就被对方吸进肺里。仿佛借此就能融成一体。山治灵活的舌头，卷着瓜子，在齿间轻轻一磕，将瓜子壳磕开。  
山治亲昵地捏了捏索隆后颈，舌尖撬开索隆的齿缝，将瓜子又送了回去。

用香料炒过的瓜子，外壳本来就沾了味道。  
此时这味道在两人唇齿间漫延，本来坚硬的瓜子壳也在温热的口腔和唇舌交缠中软化。舌和舌的追逐，是恋人之间专属的游戏。好一会，山治才捏着索隆后颈的肌肉退开。两人呼吸都有点不稳。山治调整了一下呼吸，伸出舌头，粉红色的舌头上躺着的是两瓣瓜子壳。  
山治将瓜子壳吐掉，看向索隆的眼里满是促狭，也有隐藏不住的潮湿春意。

索隆胡乱将那颗完好的去皮瓜子吞下去。连味道是什么都没尝出来——显然面前的人更美味。他急切地又凑上去吻住了山治，强势地将身材修长的男人压在地上。院子里空地上随意铺了块大布，同伴们都不在，和邻居的房子间更是有围墙挡着。天时地利人和，正好满足了在露天胡闹的条件。  
索隆懒得解开衬衫的繁琐纽扣，直接低头隔着柔软的布料，将本来软着的无辜乳首舔得啧啧作响，直到它勃起挺立。  
“呜……” 山治掐着索隆宽厚的肩膀，发出甜腻的声音，却忍不住挺胸，将乳头送进男人嘴里。隔着衣服，却有着一种隔靴搔痒的不满。

“索隆……你摸摸我。” 山治不满足地将手伸进裤中，把半硬的阴茎拨拉出来，试图和索隆硬起来的下身互相磨蹭。被索隆压在地上，被细碎金发遮住的那双海蓝色的眼眸中映着的，是夜空中闪烁的烟花。  
“色情厨子，你不要太主动啊。” 索隆轻轻地在那充血的乳头上，隔着布料咬了一口，如愿地看到对方抖了下，山治紧贴着的阴茎却更硬了。  
黄色衬衫剪裁得当，紧贴在山治瘦长而结实的身体上。只有胸前的一片，被舔得濡湿一圈，还有充血挺立的乳头撑起衬衫。这场景比脱了衣服还要勾人情动。

“呜……不要……” 索隆正要故技重施，将另一边的乳头也舔得勃立起来，就看到身下的男人突然呜咽出一句长长的呻吟。  
山治收紧双腿扭动，面色潮红，捂着胸呻吟起来。  
又来了，又是见闻色失控，又是未来的投射。这次是敏感的龟头被含在嘴里，柔软灵活的舌头沿着最敏感的冠状沟划圈。山治被骤然的快感炸得头皮发麻，一个没忍住就在索隆面前呻吟出来。  
山治揪着索隆身前的衣服，不断地摇着头，身下胡乱扭动着，断断续续的呻吟从被吻得微肿的唇中泄出。  
“索隆……索隆……唔啊……” 山治抱着索隆的后颈，下身在索隆腹间不断地磨蹭着。之前没被受到刺激而软软的乳头，也在下身的感官刺激中挺立，像两颗小石子一样贴在索隆身上。  
“怎么了。” 面前的人突然反应那么大，索隆也觉奇怪，问道：“我看你这几天就有点不对劲，这是色情河童自己发情了吗？”  
“我操你……呃啊……” 山治气极回骂，骂到一半却被打断了。来自未来的索隆正在肆意地玩弄着未来的山治，结果却苦了现在的他。后穴毫无障碍地被三根手指进出着，前列腺的位置被手指玩得又胀又痛，每一下都像细碎的电流，鞭挞着他的神经。

“不要……后面……停下来……” 山治长长的睫毛上挂着快感催出来的碎泪，想让这感觉停下来，后穴却难耐地紧缩着。感受到的只是来自未来的刺激，而当他收紧后穴时，含紧的只有空虚一片。肠道的媚肉互相摩擦着，得到的只有越发的不满足和分泌出的肠液。  
“什么停下来？厨子你怎么了？” 索隆看着山治脸色越来越潮红，眼里潮湿得像是能滴出水来。一脸陷入情欲中的淫荡模样，分明就是过往在情事中才能看得到的。可是现在他还没怎么摸他啊。  
“操……我的见闻色……” 山治放弃了，抱着索隆闷闷地说：“最近几天一直能感到未来的你和我在做的时候……” 一向别扭的性格，让山治坦率到这个程度已经是极为罕见了。

虽然平时大吵小闹不少，可是毕竟是同伴又是恋人，在一起时间也不短了，索隆瞬间就明白了山治遮遮掩掩下的意思。  
“所以你的意思是，这几天都是未来的我在操你？” 索隆危险地眯起眼，一下子捉住重点，虽然这重点有点歪。

山治：？？？

“你这是什么理解能……嗯啊……” 骂到一半，山治又抱着索隆颤抖起来，“进……进来了……好大……”  
什么进来了？索隆一挑眉，手探进西裤内，一摸肠道入口，全是滑腻的液体。指尖刚触到穴口，就被一张一合，饥渴地吮进去。索隆试着按了按，穴口竟是已经软熟准备好了。索隆危险地眯了眯眼，看见身下山治一副被操得迷糊的样子，心里知道是未来的自己，可是却还是觉得一把火在心里烧着。  
索隆握着青筋贲发的狰狞阴茎，也不打招呼，径直往软熟的后穴插了进去。整根性器埋进去了，一捅就捅到了最深处。山治“呜”地一声，被插得高高仰起头，双目无神。双手无力地抵着索隆肌肉虬结的肩膀，似是想推开，后穴口却紧紧地扣着索隆硕大阴茎的根部嘬吸着。

“不要……不要一起进来……啊……” 被湿腻的肠道紧紧地嘬着，索隆头皮发麻，咬着牙把山治压在身下，开始摆腰。山治疯狂地摇着头呜咽着，明明只有一个人，他却说的是“一起进来”。看似荒谬的话，实际上他确实承受着两个人带来的快感。见闻色感觉到的未来的刺激，以及现在身体上的刺激。双重的刺激让他几乎要翻着白眼只知道流着口水呜呜呻吟着。  
粗大的阳具在体内快速地进出着，刺激着每一个敏感点。硕大的龟头碾压过腺体，前列腺被刺激的快感，又酸又痛，山治勃起的阴茎抵在腹部，随着每一个抽插，在两人腹部间摩擦着，尿道口不断地流着清液，粘得腹部都充满了淫靡水润的透明水色。粗大的阴茎每一下深深的捣弄，都让小腹处显出了一个凸起的轮廓；抽出来时小腹平坦下去，可是穴口却紧紧地嘬着硕大的龟头，即使些微嫣红的肠肉被带着翻出去也舍不得放开。

“是我干得你爽吗？还是他……” 索隆将被操得前后都不断流水的金发男人箍在怀里，嘴里逼问着。  
“唔……干……” 山治无力地侧着头，涎液从半张着的嘴流淌下，小腹不断地痉挛着，像是被操坏了一样。面前索隆操干的速度和未来的感官并不同步，也就是说他的敏感点时时刻刻都在被刺激着。当面前的索隆退出时，他不但不能喘口气，还要经受着来自未来的，前列腺被狠狠碾压过的刺激。最要命的是当两种刺激同步时，他只能张大了嘴不断地喘息着。

“嗯？” 索隆觉得不爽，面前的厨子虽然是被自己操着，但是这副被操熟的景色却不只是因他而出现的。平时的剑士大大咧咧，像是除了锻炼和刀什么都不在乎。但是难得较真起来，也是会好好地较真一番的。  
索隆不断舔着山治耳廓和附近的灿烂金发，将耳根附近和几撮头发都舔得湿漉漉的。仿佛是一头大型猛兽，要在恋人身上留下自己的体液一样，霸道地用气味占领自己的领地。下身也一点不怜惜，强壮的腰重重一摆，粗长狰狞的阴茎摩擦着嫩肉插进了肠道深处，刺激得敏感的肠肉绞住他不断地痉挛。腹部的阴茎射出一股白浊，久经情事的身体已经让他学会在无人触碰的情况下只靠后面射精。

索隆摸了摸山治潮红的脸颊，手下都是情欲催生的薄汗。身下的金发男子的呼吸短促又缠绵，他亲了亲耳根，下身一点不留情。毫不怜惜刚刚射完，腹部还在不规律痉挛的男人，稍微退出一点，抵着那个稍微肿大的前列腺位置不轻不重地磨。  
他问：“嗯？是我操得你爽吗？还是未来的我？” 粗圆的头部抵着最敏感的部位，磨得男人又酸又爽。快感叠加到了不能承受的程度，全身的神经仿佛都被下半身相连着的那点支配着。每被磨一下他就无法控制地腿根抽搐，前方阴茎又吐出几滴可怜的白浊。  
山治脑袋被操得昏昏沉沉，花了好一会才理解过来男人的意思。可是这不就是一个人吗？？他和自己较什么真……

“你在发什么神经……嗯啊……快停下来……” 山治刚刚聚拢的神智又被打散了。后穴要命的地方被阴茎抵着磨，可偏偏未来的索隆，按着他的伴侣大开大合地操干起来。同时经受前列腺被碾压和肠道被摩擦刺激的双重快感，山治爽得脚趾蜷缩，掐着索隆的背呜咽起来。本来不规律抽搐的后穴又紧紧地含着那根阴茎往里吸，像是被刺激得厉害又不舍得放手那灭顶快感。  
索隆只觉得插在软熟后穴里的阴茎像是被无数个软嫩小口吮吸一样，头皮直发麻。他按住想起身逃脱的山治，依旧勃硬着的紫红阴茎又毫不留情地折腾起身下人的敏感穴肉。

索隆有心和未来的自己一较高下。他吮咬着山治小指般勃起的乳首，不断借此逼迫他做出比较。山治下腹的阴茎已经在连番的刺激中射了几次了。射完之后因为不应期，硬不起来，面对着情事的激烈快感，只能不断地流着水。操着操着又被操硬了，就这样射到最后连精液都略显稀薄。

操到最后山治都神智涣散，只懂得缩在怀里呜呜直叫。嘴上说着不要，后穴却还紧紧地咬着不放，连索隆射进去的白浊都贪心地往里吮咽。最后骂着娘说出是索隆比较厉害，索隆才敢罢休。

节日前夜，零时即将到来。  
夜空中盛放的烟花也到了最后的高潮，缤纷的光彩映得夜空像是白日一样明亮。  
领居家也炸起了这个岛上代表喜庆的鞭炮。

夜中微凉，一阵带着硝烟的狂风吹过。连带着鞭炮的碎纸都飘到了他们的院子里。  
情事已经结束，攀着索隆双臂的山治眼里满是溢出来的情欲和亲昵。胸前和身上都是被舔咬出来的红痕，腿间一片白浊，索隆紫红的阳具在射精后有点疲软，却还插在后穴。如果不堵住，之前射进去的几股白浊都要流出来了。

一片小小的红纸在空中飘啊飘啊，落在了山治嫣红微肿的唇上。  
远方传来了倒数声。  
山治握着索隆的手，将温厚的大手贴在脸上。他迷离一笑：“绿藻头，节日快乐。”

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年开年就发生了很多让人惋惜和不幸的事情，希望一切都会慢慢变好。  
> 希望大家身体健康，平平安安。祝大家新年快乐。


End file.
